A help desk is a service providing a form of troubleshooting through the submission of tickets detailing a particular system issue. A ticket is a standard information technology (IT) management artifact for tracking a customer problem or issue. Upon reviewing a submitted ticket, a system administrator may browse a knowledge base of action plans in order to designate the most appropriate action plan to aid in resolving the current system issue. An action plan is a document containing manually curated knowledge from a subject matter expert that may provide guidance to resolve a system issue. The creation of action plans may be a tedious, manual process requiring the involvement of subject matter experts or domain experts. Since many help desk administrators may be busy resolving help desk tickets and satisfying other standard help desk demands, domain experts and subject matter experts may not have adequate time to create knowledge base entries of action plans for well-understood problems.